theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
April 10, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:47 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:49 Dragonian King hi lily I IS FIRST king of games 5:50 Flower1470 uh huh 5:51 Dragonian King soooo whats up 5:54 Flower1470 nothing much where's Peep I have stuff to show her Peeeeeeeeep THE QUEEN DEMANDS YOUR ATTENDANCE 5:58 Dragonian King ooo Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:01 Flower1470 YAY Sup Peep 6:01 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:02 Flower1470 okay stupid one first http://nijikuribo.tumblr.com/post/82248244374 6:02 Loving77 wut 6:03 Flower1470 http://thebatwang.tumblr.com/post/82246664866/strawberrygrave-champagnewithpapi-i-coulda 6:03 Dragonian King sup peep 6:03 Flower1470 NOW THE BEST ONE http://nijikuribo.tumblr.com/post/82248054765/vinegod-stop-with-the-frozen-by-patrick-barnes 6:04 Loving77 LOL 6:10 Flower1470 Here Peep http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ilt0C-W3RZE 6:13 Loving77 not bad Sounds better now that I listened to it again :P 6:16 Flower1470 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0FouMrwIx4 lol 6:22 Loving77 that song is creepy 0_o 6:23 Flower1470 yeah it does get creepy at one point 6:24 Dragonian King brb Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:25 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:33 Dragonian King im back 6:34 Loving77 Lily have you ever listened to this?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZHO4ztpACI 6:36 Flower1470 no i havent wb btw 6:37 Dragonian King ty 6:39 Flower1470 that's really cool 6:48 Loving77 I found one for My Quest: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0YZTRc5ljw 6:50 Flower1470 ok 6:50 Loving77 Soul Drive: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGPl7aMELSA Might be the one for Unbreakable Heart: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah_wnxzSwFU 7:09 Flower1470 not quite but alright lol 7:11 Dragonian King lily 7:11 Flower1470 what 7:12 Dragonian King have you ever heard of pokemon showdown http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/ its a game where you can make pokemon teams and battle other players 7:14 Flower1470 Looks like YGOpro 7:14 Dragonian King okay 7:14 Flower1470 The same thing, only for duel monsters No, I haven't heard of it, but I know things like it. 7:15 Dragonian King its a cool game me and my friend play it all the time so if you ever felt like making a team and battling me, yeah lol 7:16 Flower1470 I barely know anything about Pokemon though.... 7:16 Dragonian King its actually easy to catch on i was doing virtual pokemon battles months before i even got my first pokemon game it makes more sense than duel monsters, anyway :P 7:19 Flower1470 maybe 7:20 Dragonian King then again ANYTHING makes more sense than duel monsters btw you guys might wanna change your passwords for wikia there was a big thing where hackers got access to passwords on lots of sites and wikipedia was one of them 7:21 Flower1470 Yeah I heard about the exploit 7:21 Dragonian King so i dont know if wikia was affected too i have all my passwords changed already woohoo :D 7:22 Flower1470 I found a site that was able to detect if a site was affected or not I lost the link, but i might be able to find it the experts say that changing your password is a bad idea If Wikia is still tapped into, they hackers now have both your new and old passwords 7:24 Dragonian King yeah although i saw a news article thing that showed sites that patched the bug wikipedia was fixed they didnt say a thing about wikia though and if its still tapped into, i just make another pass not the worst thing that could happen 7:25 Flower1470 http://filippo.io/Heartbleed/ Wikia is fine 7:26 Dragonian King hurray oh well it was about time i got a new password anyway 7:26 Loving77 I'm going bye 7:27 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:28 Flower1470 ooo 7:29 Dragonian King lily help 7:30 Flower1470 what 7:32 Dragonian King im bored 7:32 Flower1470 well im trying to figure what the pokemon things are 7:33 Dragonian King what things lol 7:34 Flower1470 how many pokemon are in a team? 7:35 Dragonian King maximum of 6 7:35 Flower1470 oh okay 7:35 Dragonian King so you cant have like, 100 pokemon lol 7:36 Flower1470 well i knew that lol 7:37 Dragonian King theres over 700 pokemon to choose from so you'll probably find some you like lol 7:39 Flower1470 700? geez 7:39 Dragonian King yep theres cute ones awesome ones weird ones ugly ones 7:45 Flower1470 ok i have 6 now what 7:45 Dragonian King now you have to give them moves 7:46 Flower1470 I did that 7:46 Dragonian King and you can give them items if you want 7:46 Flower1470 did that too 7:47 Dragonian King well your team is ready to fight if you go to the main page you can click on a category and you'll get to fight someone else theres lots of battle types so it might be overwhelming but theres really only two you need to know OU and Ubers some pokemon are banned in OU and can only be used in Ubers so yeah 7:50 Flower1470 im such a noob oh my gosh 7:59 Dragonian King lily do you like it 8:01 Flower1470 well its very interesting 8:01 Dragonian King (rofl) 8:02 Flower1470 but i would probably enjoy it more if i knew what i was doing i got my butt kicked 4 times already 8:03 Dragonian King lol i can help you with some things like the type effectiveness :D 8:09 Flower1470 ehhhh i think ill take a break for today my head hurts XD 8:09 Dragonian King lol 8:51 Flower1470 . 8:52 Dragonian King . 9:31 Flower1470 silly have you ever heard of Pingu? 9:33 Dragonian King yeah 9:37 Flower1470 just curious 9:41 Dragonian King never seen it though actually that might not be true i think i saw it once when i was young but im not sure? i gtg, bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:51 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014